Glareing Dreams
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Shuichi may seem happy and cheerful on the outside, but on the inside he is a suicidal cutter. When his 'condition' starts to get out of control, will Ryuichi be able to save him? -Yaoi- -Ryu/Shu/Ryu- -cutting, attempt suicides, possibly a real suicide-


WW0604: Hi yet again

**WW0604:** Hi yet again. Yes, another new story, but it's from a different anime at least. As you all probably already know, this is a Gravitation fanfic. Obviously a yaoi. To tell you all the truth, and it's not a bad truth, I was inspired to finally start a Gravitation yaoi by reading 'In Love and Hate' by Kolie. I'm not going to copy her story. Mine has a different pairing and it's obviously going to be written differently.

I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

Lets get started and I really hope everyone enjoys this story.

Chapter 1: Concert

_SPICY MARMALADE jidai wa marude_

_Ui hieta kao de madowaseru_

_Nani furueuru kairaku shugisha ga warou_

_Sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiki mateta nairai_

_Kibasa ga jama suru jounetsu ga douka shiteru_

_Kakari akumu junai? Taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru_

Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer in the band Bad Luck. He is a cheerful, hyper guy who no one can ever find hate for. That's what it seems to be at least. Shuichi has a dark secret that only little knows about. On the inside Shuichi is a suicidal cutter. How so you ask? Well, it could be the fact that Eiri never really paid much attention to him or it could just be something inside of him that has no real meaning to it. Only a few people knows of this secret, those including Ryuichi Sakuma and Hiroshi (Hiro) Nakano. No one else, even Eiri Yuki, knows about this dark secret.

_SPICY MARMALADE hajiketa mama de_

_Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_VANISH INTO THE NIGHT jadai wa maru de_

_Ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

_Aoi tsuki no SUTERGI naki dashite iru ga sakebu_

_Amei BIN no nake jya chimeiteki jijitsu wa kanchigai_

_Ikazura ni hoshi gari hayari o jibun ni hameru_

_Kanari mondai janai? Kyoe ni sae kizukenai_

Shuichi believes he should be happy with the life he has. He has a wonderful boyfriend, Ryuichi, and he has Bad Luck. What else could he possibly need? Who knows, not even Shuichi knows the answer to that one.

They are at a concert right now, Ryuichi singing with Nittle Grasper along side with Shuichi and Bad Luck. Bad Luck was put in charge of getting the crowd pumped up, so they say. What else is better than putting out their newest song?

_SPICY MARAMALADE jubun no mama de_

_Subitasusari nara hazuse_

_VANISH INTO THE NIGHT mitsumeta mama de_

_Kon yori mo yubusaki de maboroshi ni_

Through the instrumental Shuichi took a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could remember the song for their concert and was up all night singing it over and over, leaving Ryuichi to be sleepless as well. Shuichi turned to look behind him at the back stage to see Ryuichi watching him sing, with a smile plastered on his face.

_SPICY MARMALADE jibun no mama de_

_Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_VANISH INTO THE NIGHT kiwadatsu marmalade_

_Kakugo kimeta maraba isso_

_SPICY MARMALADE jibun no mama de_

_Sabita kusari nara hazuse_

_VANISH INTO THE NIGHT jidai wa maru de_

_Ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

The song finished and Shuichi ran off to the back stage with the rest of Bad Luck fallowing right behind him. Once back there, he took yet another sigh as he can hear the crowd go wild. He was also tackled to the ground my his hyper lover.

"That was great Shu! The crowd is going nuts. I told you that you will remember the lyrics." Ryuichi declared, giving Shuichi a huge hug in the process. Shuichi just laughed as he stood back up, helping Ryuichi up in the process.

"Yeah it did go as you said Ryu, but now its your turn. You nervous?" Ryuichi shook his head rapidly and looked that Toma and Noriko.

"We already have our song picked out and rehersed it several of times. We are ready to rock!" Nittle Grasper entered the stage and got prepared for their song of the day, Shining Collection.

_Garusu no bedo ni toruware no motion_

_Tesaguri de shikujo wa kamikudaku_

_Soiday natail de midara no hane collection_

_Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii_

_Yuuutsu no dorode odoru juyuu to uso ni tsuda mukare_

_Moroku maichir puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate_

_KISS SHINING hitomi ni kuchizukete_

_Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni maru_

_MAKE ME SHINING irozuku shigeki no hate ni_

_Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi_

Shuichi found himself humming to the lyrics as Ryuichi sang them. If Ryuichi and Shuichi weren't dating, they would be rivals, but being lovers had helped them with their singing career and made better peace between the Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck fans. Shuichi can remember when Nittle Grasper rejoined. He was with Yuki at the time, but seeing Ryuichi sing Sleepless Beauty right in front of him made Shuichi feel overpowered. It's different now, they love each other and that alone makes singing with Ryuichi a whole lot better.

_Shikai wo nukedushita panoruma no dimension_

_Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru_

_Cheap na shokusha wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction_

_Tsumekakutemo hiwai n kimi ga motomeru_

_Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi_

_Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke_

_KISS SHINING kodoku wa katashidori_

_Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru_

_MAKE ME SHINING chirabaru kokoro no kekaru_

_Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni_

Shuichi continued to hum the song, but was interrupted when Hiro walked up and placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Hey man. Are you enjoying the concert?" Shuichi turned to face Hiro and nodded his head, a smile imitating Ryuichi's stuck on his face. "That's good. I know I keep asking this, like during rehearsals and after meetings, but how your…" Hiro nudged his head towards Shuichi's arm then looked at him in the eyes. Shuichi too looked at his arm before looking at Hiro.

"Well…uhh…it's not completely over yet if that's what you wanted to know." Hiro sighed and looked at the floor. "Sorry Hiro, I was stressing last night. Ryu was able to stop me though, if that makes it any better."

"You still did it Shuichi, but I guess Ryuichi being there made it somewhat better. I'm just worried that's all." Shuichi nodded his head and looked at Nittle Grasper again to see Ryuichi glancing over his shoulder as he sung to see what Shuichi was doing.

_Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni_

_Habatakenu_

_Chou no namida_

_Subete wa suna ni naru, MAKE YOU CRY_

_KISS SHINING hitomi ni kuchizukete_

_Toke dasu hanabira no jama ni naru_

_KILL ME SHINING irozuku shigeki no hate ni_

_Kagayuki hajimeta maboroshi_

_PLEASE DON'T CRYIN' kodoku wo katashidori_

_Karamaru koukai ga kuu wa kiru_

_MAKE ME SHINING chirabaru kokoro no kakera_

_Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni_

Ryuichi smiled at the crowed and looked over his shoulder one last time, thinking of the conversation he and Shuichi had the night before the concert. Shuichi wanted to change the plans and have them both sing a song that both bands know. Ryuichi knew what song he was talking about, but he has never changed plans on his manager, especially when K was his manager. Ryuichi made up his mind and turned to the crowd.

"Hey guys! Are you enjoying the concert?" The crowd cheered and K suddenly got a feeling that plans are changing. " That's great. Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck has a little surprise for you today. Wanna hear it?" The crowd cheered again and Shuichi imidiatly knew what the surprise was and ran to Fujisaki and Hiro.

"Guys, get your instruments. We're singing with Nittle Grasper." Fujisaki and Hiro exchanged looks before looking back at Shuichi with questioning looks. "Just do it. I talked to Ryuichi last night and told him that Bad Luck knows how to play one of his songs and that I wanted to sing with him. He said he was going to think about it and now he's about to tell the crowd that Bad Luck and Nittle Grapser will sing a song together." Shuichi quickly explained as he heard Ryuichi tell the crowd the surprise

"Bad Luck and Nittle Grapser will sing to you a song together!" Ryuichi declared and the crowd went crazier than ever.

"See, so come on! We can't disappoint everyone!" Shuichi ran out onto stage with Hiro, Fujisake, and one of the back stage crew members carrying Fujisaki's keyboard stand. Shuichi turned his mic on and spoke to their fans. "Hey everyone! The special song we'll be singing is Seven Days! Please, enjoy." All the band members looked at each other before nodding their heads and started the music.

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS yuutsu ni karamatte_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS te mo ashi mo denai_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS shikkuri karomawari_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS akumu no seven days_

_Shinpai nai nayamu koto nai ze MEMORII shoumetsu yume no ato_

_Kany koso KIMERU shika nai ze MEMORII shoumetsu yume no ato_

_Kajimaru SEVEN DAYS nozokeba mou saikou!_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS jikkuri nekasenai_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS otukure taiyou_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS sorosoro arijigoku_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS yuuutsu na seven days_

_Kenkei nai kawari beanai hito konmi ni kakurete nitai_

_Saitei de kanari saiaku days OMAE mujiyou no BERU ga naru_

_TEREBI wa OURU NAITO SHOU iroke de so rya saikou!!_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS mada mada owaranai_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS akuma no hi mekuri_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS kami-sama kakumatte_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS akuma de seven days_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

_Hajimaru seven days nozokeba mou saikou!_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS yuuutsu ni maramatte_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS te mo ashi mo denai_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS shikkuri karamawari_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS akumuno seven days_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS jikkuri nekasenai de_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS otsakare taiyou_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS sorosoro arijigoku_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS yuuutsu na seven days_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

_LET ME GO! SEVEN DAYS_

The crowd screamed and cheered again as Ryuichi and Shuichi stood side by side, listening to what they created by the art of music. The two singers waved to the crowed and ran off stage with the rest of both bands to celebrate their success.

"That was great everyone. You even managed to make Sakano faint again." K laughed as the bands rushed towards him, but only Ryuichi didn't stop running as he went to tackle his former manager.

"Who cares? That was the best concert I've done in years!" Everyone laughed at Ryuichi as he and Shuichi ran around back stage in celebration mode. When the concert finished everyone left and went their separate ways home.

"Man that was some concert. I didn't think you were going to allow our bands to play together Ryu." Shuichi said as he sat in the passengers seat watching the scenery pass by the window. He can hear Ryuichi laugh a bit and turned to look at him. "Didn't you think we did good? I think our bands should do that more often. Everyone seemed to love it."

"Yes that is defiantly something we should try doing in the future. Maybe we can even make an album of us together." Shuichi's eyes lit up instantly and he hugged his bf, making his swerve a bit as he drove. "Hey! Shu, I'm driving here." Ryuichi laughed out, pushing the excited Shuichi off him

"I'm sorry but I really want to do that! We should even do some English songs one day. We both are getting better at english." Ryuichi nodded his head and smiled. He was about to say something when he heard Shuichi yawn and fall asleep, resting his head on the passenger side window. Ryuichi sighed and laughed a bit as he continued to drive home.

**WW0604:** Well that's chapter one! I hope you all liked and please. R&R


End file.
